Life with a Bite
by Bite me for my survival
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries....but i'd like review and comments and i'm open for suggestions.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Heeheehee… this is my first story so go easy on me…**

**Prologue**

My room is pitch black, where I can barely see my own hands. I press my back into the wall, sitting on the corner on my bed. Whispers only I can hear, feel, see, swarm inside my head with haunting cries increasing the blur of my vision.

I feel the invisible eyes digging deep into my own, scanning my every move, every fear, every last hope, every thought. I push aside my fear; "stop it." I whisper.

Whisper by whisper my courage grows. The cries and screams begin bouncing off the walls. Everything is so loud. But no one will come into this room. Why would they? Will they be able to stop the cries? They can't hear a single breath these creatures make. "STOP IT!" I yell trying my best to overlap the noise.

Silence.

That's all I hear, followed by the slow footsteps coming my way. I lie down in my bed, with my eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. The door creaks open.

"Seacy?" an anxious voice questioned my scream.

"Just another dream. Good night." I said while turning my back to the door. More like a nightmare. A living nightmare. But that's what I ended up telling my parents every night, night after night. Soon the nightmare was replaced with a dream of a new morning.

**A/N: Please review!! Tell me if it's good or not. **


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: it took me a while to figure out the plot of the story, but I finally figured it out

**A/N: it took me a while to figure out the plot of the story, but I finally got it. Yay!**

**Chapter 1**

I awaken by the annoying continuous beeping of my alarm clock. I shut the alarm off and threw it on my desk. "Asshole," I mumbled under my breath. I try not to rest my head onto the pillow, which would result to a deep sleep, and thought about my dream. But then again as soon as I enter reality my world of unknown creatures disappears.

I roll out of bed and drag myself to the far away bathroom. Once I finally arrive and wash the essentials, I take a good long stare at the mirror. I saw what I usually see; a girl with long dark hair past her shoulders, the ends of her bangs dyed purple, green eyes and a pretty normal looking face. Finally I forget what I was staring at and with frustration I hit the wall with fist, with the usual sting following after.

I apply the blood red lipstick, which took forever to convince my parents and get dressed in the most random clothes I could choose. Of course it had to be evaluated by the mother and father, which meant boring or MAJOR preppy clothing for me.

I envy those whose parents let them wear whatever they want. How do they convince them to buy those clothes?

I was raised by my parents who didn't want their daughter to go to the 'dark side'. My clothes were always chose by my mother, and in a way still are. I was convinced that horror movies were way too scary for 'a girl like me'. When I asked if I could watch a certain movie with them, they would always tell me the same thing; "It's so-o-o scary that I have to watch it at home with the lights on." Bullshit would have been my response if I even knew the word back then.

Of course there was no chance of me getting any dark colored nail polish. The darkest color I ever got was silver that would blind u in the sun, another technique to pull me away from the 'gloomy side'. And I NEVER was allowed to wear it outside of the house, one day my mom freaked out when I forgot to take it off.

Once I turned 8, started to rebel against these 'rules'. I moved from pink and sparkly to blue and cooler patterns. Though I had a secret curiosity about black, I could Never ever EVER tell my mother. So I played safe during my years, slowly changing to my desired wild dark side.

I swear, I was so messed up in the head because of these 'non-existent rules', my favorite color was white for some time.

I ran out of the mouse, only eating a boring waffle, to catch the bus. 5 minutes later I arrived at school only to be welcomed by boring lectures and awesome friends that could always bring a smile to my face.

I walk down the boring grey hallways to get to my boring grey locker. After attempting many times, I finally remember my combination. "Why don't I ever get this shit right?!" I mumble to myself.

Once I get all my books out, I whip myself around in a circle waving my arms outwards. But my usual routine was cut short, someone was holding my wrist.

Annoyed by the interruption I raise my eyes to see who it was. Before me stood the most handsome, hottest, sexiest guy ever! His dark ebony hair made his electric blue eyes stand out even more. His ocean eyes drowned me into his gaze.

Suddenly I remember my wrist and bring my attention to his hand, which was also dreamingly attractive, and his sexy forearm, then his hot muscles underneath his tight black shirt, which exposed some of his sexy abs.

My dreamland was interrupted by realization. Why weren't any girls crowding this guy? Then again the hallways are almost empty.

My wondering was short-lived by a sudden voice; "You should be more careful." May gaze returned to his eyes," Come with me." He simply said. I was afraid that I might melt right low in his arms. He dragged me to a far corner of the hallway where no one ever, or rarely, passed.

I felt a question mark rising to the top of my head. I saw him making sure that no one was coming our way, and then quickly returned facing me. His electric blue eyes were focusing closely on my expressions.

Then in a blink of an eye he disappeared only his eyes remained before me. Still feeling his hand on my wrist, I stood absolutely still until a voice started bouncing of the walls. "It looks like she was right."

That voice… that whisper… it was the same one I heard every night. It was the same chuckle that haunted me ever since my 13th birthday. I stood shocked and scared, no energy in me to scream, staring at those blue eyes, those invisible eyes that I felt practically staring into my soul.

He returned to his 'normal' self in seconds, smiling like he just one a trophy. "My name's Zacharias by the way." The hand that was on my wrist slowly slid down into my hand.

"You'll be skipping school today. I hope you don't mind." He said sarcastically.

Shit! I have a math test today…… but since I'm skipping school with an inhumanly hot guy, who just so happens to stalk me every night since my 13th birthday, my the heck not.

So walking our way out of school, hand in hand, I smile saying, "So exactly what are you?" There was a sign of relief on his face after my question, probably thinking of ways to bring up the subject.

"Well," he began with a smile, "if you must know, I'm a djinni."

A/N; for those who don't know a djinni, a.k.a. genie, jinni, djinn, is basically a spirit that can take form of a human or animal. Yay for dictionaries! **:** 3 I'm so evil I'm not posting until I get at least 10 reviews so pphhhttt….sticks out tongue


	3. Chapter 2

A

**A.N.: sry it took so long to update but I was temporarily band from the computer and had to spend a month of study slavery… so hope u enjoy what I wrote….**

**Chapter 2**

There was a brief silence after that confrontation, as I tried to remember where I heard that word before.

_Djinni, djinn, djinni, demon, djinni…_

"OH! That djinni! …Why don't you have a pumpkin head?" **1**

He began to chuckle at my response, and then soon broke into a laugh. What once brought fear into my world brought a warm sense of comfort.

"Because I've taken form of someone I've known long ago." Zach's voice was filled with joy as well as sadness.

_Then your friend must be pretty hot… Shit I hope he can't read minds…_

"Oh, sorry…… I have another question, why such a normalish name? Why not something more exotic like…Flikbr?"

The familiar glow returned to his face; "Let's just say it's easier to pronounce."

"Hmm, well that makes sense. Last question…What the hell just happened back there?!" Questions and curiosity filled my head, such as why did I so easily ignore the situation as if was nothing until now? Who was this 'she' Zach mentioned earlier? And why the hell was I the only on able to see him?

"I just had to make sure you were the one." A pale tint of pink rose to his cheeks.

"The one what?" I was starting to get impatient, one of my many flaws.

"Well your grandmother, years ago, charged me to protect you because you were going to be the Sight. Every fifty years or so, a child is born with the Sight, the ability to see 'supernatural' beings in their true forms. The ability is awakened on the 13th birthday of the holder that's why I kinda was 'haunting' you for the past 2 years. I had to make sure you were the one, the holder, the Sight. There are many Seacys in the worl—"

_My ass…_ "So why do you have to protect me?" I interrupted, curiosity killed the cat, and looks like it might even kill me.

"I was getting to that, the supernatural, demons, monsters, creatures, what ever you want to call them, fear the gift of the Sight because it could expose our secret of living in your world. The most powerful of them, and most ancient besides us djinn, are the vampires. They are the ones you should fear the most; they often disguise themselves as extremely attractive people, to be polite, until the 5th plane. But if I checked right you can see pretty well until the 6th plane, which Is great considering you'll be able to see through their disguises." He said while handing me a silver oval locket. Engraved with my initials, inside was an electric blue gem, the same color as Zach's eyes.

"Call it my third eye." He chuckled at his own joke, "In case I'm not with you at a time of need. Just open the locket and I'll be there in a flash. It's faster then summoning, less complicated."

I put on the necklace; a perfect fit. _ Idiot of course it fits he's been stocking you for a year. _I mentally hit myself in the head.

"I can't think of a reason why I won't be with you since from this moment on, I'll be attending your school, and am your official fake boyfriend so be happy." Zach said with a evil grin spreading on his face.

If I were anime, I'd have one of those sweat drop things next to my face. Playfully punched him the arm, "Thanks."

"Your welcome." He said with a large smile on his face.

I've definitely not been at the mall for a long while, cause I've never seen so many… things wandering in one place at one.

"The test is to not pay any attention to any of them, that way they'll be less suspicious of you. These are pretty minor creatures at rank and strength so you shouldn't be worried." He whispered as we went inside.

"Mhm…" I mumbled staring at the most ugliest, creepiest, prettiest creatures I've ever seen.

A large butt ugly troll-like thing walked past us. Twisted horns stuck out of the top of its head. Miniscule eyes compared to its huge mouth.

I let out a short gas, the thing looked directly our way, I stopped in my tracks and turned towards Zach, _think fast Seacy._ "You didn't!"

He started to laugh, "You should have seen his face, it was hilarious!"

Happy that he understood the plan I continued the conversation. "You guys are so mean." I turned away from him. "You're a bully."

The thing looked away and continued walking. Once he was out of sight, I let out a sigh of relief.

**A.N.: hope this is good enough so far… R&R ******


End file.
